Verne Hatches an Egg
"Verne Hatches an Egg" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Back to the Future: The Animated Series, as well as the twenty-sixth and final episode of the series. It first aired on December 26, 1992. Brief synopsis After Biff Jr. steals the arrowhead that Verne was going to use for his "Show and Tell," Verne says he will time travel to find a historical artifact, but his parents prohibit him from using the DeLorean. Verne is able to do an end run around this by tagging along with Marty, who used the DeLorean to study ancient times. Not thinking, Verne procures a dinosaur egg which hatches back in 1990s Hill Valley. Verne, with the help of Jules and Marty, must hide the fast-growing dinosaur from his family and the rest of the town. They almost get found out, when Jules is playing fetch with Einstein. Upon seeing the creature, Einstein had instantly ran away and clung onto Doc's face. Because of this, Doc could not see the dinosaur, and took Einstein to the vet, where he later jumped onto his face again. The dinosaur is in danger when Biff and Biff, Jr. capture it. They, in turn, sell it to Mr. Wisdom, who plans on dissecting poor "Tiny" and making lots of money. Mr Wisdom show's ratings fell down the tubes and he wants revenge on Doc and Marty and the rest of Brown family for ruining his show and his reputation when he teams up with Biff. Marty and the entire Brown family save the baby dinosaur and reunite him with his mother in prehistoric times. Biff's and Mr. Wisdom's plan was foiled again. However, as one of the dinosaur's baby teeth fell out prior to his return, Mrs. Brown says Verne can use that for Show & Tell without arousing suspicion. Quotes (One of the dinosaur's baby teeth falls to the ground) Behind the scenes *This was the final episode of Back to the Future: The Animated Series. The screenplay was co-written by John Loy and John Ludin, who also co-wrote "Brothers", the very first episode of the series. *Coincidentally, Chattanooga, Tennessee is where the DeLorean time machine makes its final trip in the animated series, albeit to prehistoric times. Chattanooga, of course, had been the first destination when the series premiered in 1991. The dates on the time display change as the dial is set, including the February 11, 1864 date that the series began with, but the destination place remains as Chattanooga. *Verne asks Marty "How many zeroes in one zillion B.C.?" as he inputs the destination and arrives in dinosaur times. To arrive at a time when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, he would need 8 zeroes to arrive at 100,000,000 B.C. *Biff Tannen, Jr., is seen as a character. Though Biff's son had been seen in an earlier episode, this is the first where he's identified as Biff, Jr. He wears a sleeveless shirt with a skull on it, and resembles his father, except that he has yellow teeth and yellow eyes. He is in the same class as Verne, which would make him about 9 years old in 1992. *The episode marks the return of Mr. Wisdom, who had been introduced earlier in the season in "Put on Your Thinking Caps, Kids! It's Time for Mr. Wisdom!". *Verne is mortified over the prospect of having to kiss classmate Beatrice Spalding; if he fails to have a good show and tell project, he'll have to play the role of "Prince Charming" in the drama club's presentation of "Sleeping Beauty". Verne also manipulates older brother Jules by taunting him about having a crush on Franny Philips. *The story, from which the screenplay was drawn, was written by brothers Mark Klastorin and Michael Klastorin. Michael was the unit publicist for Back to the Future Part III and had a speaking role in that film ("Good morning Mr. Eastwood!"). *Mr Wisdom's show is officially cancelled after Marty and Doc and the rest of the Brown family foiled Mr Wisdom's and Biff's plan again. Even marking Mr Wisdom a bigger fraud. Dramatis personae *Clara Clayton Brown *Emmett Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Marty McFly *Biff Tannen *Biff Tannen, Jr. *Mr. Wisdom New continuity New individuals *Franny Philips *Beatrice Spalding *"Tiny" New years *100,000,000 B.C. Category:Animated Series episodes